Spyro
Bio Spyro the Dragon is the main protagonist of the Spyro the Dragon series. He then went on and became a Skylander, starring in his spin-off series, Skylanders (although it was just a spin-off of his character, not his own future franchise games.) He debuts as a Starter of this game. Fighter Details Out of all the Skylanders and villains, he is the 48th on the overall tier list, 40th as a Skylander, 14th as a Core Skylander, and 6th as a Magic Element. He is categorized on the tier list as a B-grade fighter, excelling in exceptional offense and great speed, but his default defense does him no justice against a very powerful fighter, keeping him just a little in the middle of the tier list. Attributes Skill Set ATTACK: B SPEED: A DEFENSE: C Pros: Spyro is the definition of a well-balanced fighter. He can practically master every skill if he’s controlled correctly. His speed is phenomenal, in movement and attack and his power is not too shabby either. His greatest asset is his ground attacks, especially his smash attacks, as they deal great damage for a lightweight character. His head and tail has great range when he attacks, making him a smash-attack threat, even powerful than a decent percentage of Super Heavyweight characters. Cons: Spyro has a lot of strengths, but his defense and air combat is not some of his major strengths. His defense is par at best and he has great speed, which makes up his defense, since he can easily and quickly move out of the way at will during an attack. But his shield is not that powerful and can be easily shattered by a power Super Heavyweight if not careful. And although, Spyro’s a dragon, he has limited flight powers, so he’s not that avid in the air. Moveset 'Normal' Neutral Attack: Hand swipe (4% damage) Neutral Attack Combo: Right hand swipe (4%), to a left hand swipe (4%), to a straight headbutt. (6%, total of 14%) Dash Attack: Running charge, headfirst. Slow but powerful move that can barely become overpowered. (8%) Strong Side: Slap opponent with one wing. Short range and weak chance of knockback, but good for counters because of the speed of the attack. (5%) Strong Up: Uppercutting headbutt. Good priority and decent knockback. (13%) Strong Down: Sweep with the tail. Like the wing slap, it's quick but weak. (6%) 'Smash' Side Smash: Breathe an exploding fireball. Exceptional range and decent knockback. (12% uncharged, 24% fully charged) Up Smash: Leans back, stands on two and swings upward with a headbutt. Great extension and range, more-than-decent knockback. (15% uncharged, 27% fully charged) Down Smash: Spins and sweeps full circle with tail. (11% uncharged, 19% fully charged each side) 'Other' Ledge Attack: Flips quickly and strikes with tail. (7%) 100% Ledge Attack: Pulls up, bends back and delivers a powerful headbutt. (11%) Floor Attack (Face Up):Claws both ways. (6% each) Floor Attack (Face Down): Swipes tail both ways. (7% each) Side Aerial Attack (Front): Simply claws the opponent(s). (7%) Side Aerial Attack (Back):Stabs opponent with his tail. Great air counter and decent knockback. Can KO opponent easily if damage is up to 80%+(14%) Up Aerial Attack: Flips and strikes opponent(s) with tail. (9%) Down Aerial Attack: Flips forward and delivers a headbutt below. Good for Meteor Smashes and has an exceptional knockback. (13%) 'Grab and Throws' Grab: Grabs with both hands. Pummel: Headbutts the opponent. (2%) Front Throw: Swings tail at opponent and nail them, sending them flying. Decent knockback rating. (7%) Back Throw: Grabs opponent, backflips and suplex opponent. Effective move, but weak knockback rating. (8%) Up Throw: Throws opponent up and jumps into them with a headbutt to his/her body. Nice damage causer and has decent knockback rating. (10%) Down Throw: Drops opponent, jumps and dives headfirst onto their back. Powerful move with very decent upwards knockback. (14%) 'Specials' Neutral Special: "Dragon's Breath"- Spyro breathes a fireball that goes on forever unless touched by another character or a large item. (4% each) Side Special: "Charge!"- With the help of his golden ram horns, Spyro will run on stage, ramming opponents in his way. Can deal great damage but risky and can cause a Self-Destruct if not careful. (17%, 10% if slightly caught.) Up Special: "Dragon's Flight"- Spyro can fly longer periods of time, but in this game, longer is only 3 seconds. Weak move but perfect for last-minute offstage recoveries. (3% if Spyro is touched without attacking him.) Down Special: "Earth Pound"- Spyro jumps in the air, then slams the ground headfirst with great force. Can ground anyone who's under him and hurt anyone near him. (24% grounded, 17% near) Final Smash: "Dragon Blitz" (Trapping)- Spyro can capture up to 3 opponents at once. He backflip tail strikes opponents in the air, then nails them with claws, headstrikes and tail swipes in the air. He release a fiery breath and ends with an all-powerful Earth Pound, sending opponents towards the stage, then making them explode off stage. (KO if opponent's health is at least over 90%) On-Screen Appearance Like every other Skylander, Spyro appears as if he was placed on a Portal. He enters before the battle standing in a noble stance and says "Let's do this." before starting the battle. Taunts Up: Spyro breathes fire in the air. Side: Spyro jumps, shakes in a prepared way and says, "Just getting started!" Down: Spyro backflips and lands in a handstand. He looks at the players with googly eyes and says, "Had enough yet?" Winning Quotes *"You mess with the dragon, you get the horns!" *"Looks like you guys need a little more training." *"All fired up!" *"Next time, come prepared." *"Hey, that was fun guys! Let's do it again!" (when facing Gill Grunt and/or Trigger Happy) *"Game over for you, Kaos." (when facing Kaos) Palette Swaps Series One Spyro 1: Purple skin with gold horns, scales and tail, red eyes and white claws. 2: Red skin with black horns, claws and tail, orange eyes and scarlet scales. 3: Dark blue skin and claws with pale gold horns, scale and tail and red eyes. 4: Same as 1, but completely glossed up. 5: Gold skin and eyes with silver horns, scales, tail and claws. 6: Dark purple skin with black horns, scales, claws and tail, and red eyes. Series Two Spyro 1: Purple skin with gold horns, scales, and tail, red wooden wings with blue gems, red eyes and white claws. 2: Red skin and eyes with gold horns, scales and tail, black wooden wings with clear white gems, and white claws. 3: Gold skin and eyes with silver horns, scales, claws, and tail, bronze wooden wings with platinum gems. 4. All wooden brown with black eyes, gems, and claws. Mega Ram Spyro 1: Purple skin with gold horns, scales and tail, red eyes and white claws. 2: White skin and tail, tan horns with only black scales on head and no scales on back. Blue eyes and black claws. 3: Black skin with silver horns, scales, claws and tail, and red eyes. 4: Dark indigo skin and eyes with pale gold horns, scales and tail, and white claws. Techniques COMING SOON! Gallery Skylanders- Spyro 2.jpg|''Series One Spyro'' Skylanders- Spyro.jpg|''Series Two Spyro'' Skylanders- Spyro 3.jpg|''Mega Ram Spyro'' Spyro Newcomer Screen (2).jpg|''Spyro's SSB Newcomer Screen'' Trivia *Spyro's strength has been increased from his meant-for attributes from the Skylander series. Based on the attributes from that franchise, he should have a C-avergae for his attack instead of a B. But his headbutts and tail-usage power during battle make his attack attribute stronger. * Spyro, and Cynder, and Flashwing are the only dragons with wings that aren't very good at air combat. Spyro, on the other hand, can at least fly or choose to fly during combat. * Spyro's moveset is slightly similar to Slobber Tooth's, although Slobber Tooth's is based on his power and Spyro's is based on power and speed. *The Series One Spyro's second palette swap resembles his original meant design, Fire Dragon. *The Series One Spyro's third palette swap resembles his Legendary alter ego. *The Series One Spyro's fourth palette swap resembles his Elite alter ego. *The Mega Ram Spyro's third palette swap resembles his Dark alter ego. *The Mega Ram Spyro's fourth palette swap resembles the colors of the NFL football team, the St. Louis Rams Category:Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Core Skylanders Category:Magic Elements Category:Starters Category:Best of the Tier List